Tsunade and Love
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Maybe Tsunade and Love were never meant to be, maybe she was destined to be alone forever... R


_**Tsunade and Love**_

**Ok so I'm reading the manga and I've noticed that whenever Tsunade falls in love with someone something bad is bound to happen. Maybe that's the reason she turns down Jiraya? Or maybe its just me… Anyways enjoy reading!**

At the Hokage's mansion Tsunade lay in bed sleeping. Even while dreaming her eyes were soaked with tears. Again and again Orochimaru came close to her. Over and over he kissed her lightly on the lips. And then a rolling void of nothingness came and sucked him up. It was the void of his desires and his foolish ambitions. His picture went round and round and then vanished with a click. She woke up screaming and shouting.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came barging in. When she saw Tsunade was alright she heaved a sigh of relief and waved the guards behind her away. The door behind her shut with a _slam_. She moved towards Tsunade and asked her worried "It was Orochimaru again wasn't it?"

When Tsunade realized it was just another one of her nightmare's she shook her head and her mouth curved in a mock smile. Only he could do that to her. Only he had the guts to dig in and make space in her heart and then rip it apart and break it like the flimsy glass it was. And of course Dan, Tsunade thought back and realized she had never really fallen in love and gotten the chance to be with person she was in love with. Either he would die like Dan or he'd do something to be as good as dead to her like Orochimaru. Maybe fate didn't want her to love; maybe it thought she didn't deserve it. Maybe she really didn't deserve to be loved. No wonder she had thick steel walls around her heart, there was no way she would let it out again, it would love but only silently.

Tsunade's silence confirmed Shizune's guess. "Is it because of him you keep turning down Master Jiraya? You're afraid to open up again aren't you? I believe in Master Jiraya, he won't break you. He really loves you"

Tsunade looked away. She couldn't meet Shizune's eye because she knew every bit of what she said was true. She felt the same way Jiraya felt but she was too scared to have her heart shattered to little tiny pieces all over again. She didn't have the nerve to go through the ordeal of falling in love and then getting hurt all over again "Shizune please leave me alone"

Shizune bowed slightly and exited the room.

Tsunade spaced out to old times. To how it would have been if he hadn't gone. She thought fate had a funny way of repeating itself in Kakashi's students. If Orochimaru wouldn't have left maybe the Sannin name wouldn't feel like a disgrace to her, it wouldn't feel like every time someone called her Sannin needles crept down her throat. Sometimes she thought the only reason she was back in Konoha was because Sarutobi sensei was dead, because he had been killed by none other then Orochimaru. For some reason she didn't really understand, she felt responsible. What enraged her more was that he was there, he came to her and he was boasting about it. Boasting about how he killed their sensei. How one by one he took away everything precious to her after the ninja war. He lost his way; she got hurt. She left the village; she left everything that reminded her of him and Dan. She vowed never to go back to those things again. And then once again it was because of him her path turned back to the village. He killed their sensei and everything she was running from came flooding back. It was because of him she was the Hokage. Everything that happened to her had something to do with him it was like they had an entwined destiny. But not the way she had thought it would be when they were little; she would kill him if he set foot within her sight again that was how their destiny was entwined.

_If there was something that was never destined to be, something that could happen over a million times and still not happen it was love... _She thought

**I think you would agree with me Tsunade isn't meant to be with the people she falls for… Review!**


End file.
